dclegendaryuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Todd
Early Life Jason Todd grew up with his two parents. His father was a thief and thaught Jason all he knew. Willis was later put in prison and killed there by other inmates. This caused his mother to turn to drugs. She later overdosed which caused Jason to live on the streets. He stole medicine to sell on the streets, but one day he found something better. The batmobile was standing in an alley. Jason tried to take the tiers of the car, but Batman found him and took Jason with him. Robin Batman believed he could make Jason into the next Robin. The two trained for months together before Jason got his suit. Now, Batman and Robin fought crime together. It didn't take long until Jason got to meet Oracle, Batman's "guy in the chair". Jason spent time with the Teen Titans and during this, he befriended Roy Harper. He also had a romance with Rose Wilson for some time, but this soon ended as Jason left the Teen Titans. One night being out, Jason was attacked and kidnapped by The Joker. The Joker beat Jason near death with a crowbar. He then blew up the building Jason was in. Batman came too late and found Jason's dead body. Red Hood The League of Shadows took Jason's body and decided to bring him back to life. In doing so, Jason became filled with anger. He needed to kill. Talia al Ghul trained Jason for some time before Jason left for the US again. He was named Saqat meaning The Fallen or he who has fallen. At some point with the League, Jason met Bruce Wayne's son, Damian Wayne, but he never got to know it was Bruce's son. Getting back to the US, Jason wanted Batman to kill The Joker. He took the mantel of the Red Hood as he believed Red Hood had been The Joker. He and Batman fought, but no one died. Jason's true intention was to make sure he died again. After leaving Batman's side, Jason was sought out by Roy Harper. The two created the Outlaws and fought crime without rules. Jason was especially after criminals who hurt women or children. Bizarro later joined the Outlaws. But Jason always had a place in the Bat Family. During his time with Roy, Jason was kidnapped by Damien Darhk. The two defeated Darhk and Jason even killed the "immortal" man. Jason Todd was later met by Lady Arkham. A woman who wanted to kill Batman. Lady Arkham told Jason she would help him kill Bruce. But at this point, Jason and Bruce had become allies once more. Todd went undercover for Batman and worked as the Arkham Knight for a while. But when he saw Lady Arkham shoot Alfred, he could hold it in. He killed Lady Arkham brutally. Bruce wasn't pleased, but he knew Jason did it because he loved Alfred. Pennyworth survived though but lost an eye. After this incident, Jason returned to being Red Hood once more. After years had passed, Damien Darhk's daughter, Nora Darhk went after Jason to kill him. The two battled, but it all ended with Jason explaining why he killed Damien. How many Damien had killed and how he had to stop it. Nora broke down as she knew Jason was right. Her father was an evil man. The two then spent time together. Roy even called them a couple. But Jason later left her. Barbara Gordon asked why when she learned of this and Jason only said she deserved better than him. Better than a criminal.